


Second Fork in the Road

by Jet87267



Category: Second Fork in the Road, Transgender Short Story
Genre: American Sign Language, Deaf, F/M, First short story, Transgender, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet87267/pseuds/Jet87267
Summary: A transgender man realizing who he really loves





	Second Fork in the Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 'long' short story. Please let me know what you really think of this. Id appreciate it. =0)
> 
>  
> 
> The characters, place, plot are fictional.

“Don’t you think I am crazy?” Quinn Thomas asked as he watched his long time neighbor and friend, Nicole Murphy, taking a sip of Merlot. Nic looks at him, Oh honey, setting down her wine, “Absolutely not. ” Quinn got up and walked to the window that overlooks the Piedmont Park. His medium, wavy dirty blonde hair shone as the evening sun set down. Nic stood up and walked to stand beside him. He was just two inches taller to her five feet two inches. Quinn tries hold back tears but was threatening to fall. He looked at Nic, “She won’t talk to me.” Nic softly sighed and signed, “Come on, it only has been two hours since you told her.” Nic heard his phone vibrated an alert of a text message. He followed Nic’s eyes to the table then looked back at her, “Should I read it?” Nic said, “Want me to read first?.” He hesitated just for few seconds then nodded. She walked over and picked the phone. As she read the text message, her long brown hair covered her face when she bowed her head down and she cursed, “Fuck.”

Quinn could not hear her and couldn’t read her lips because his back was to Nic. She put down the phone and picked up her Merlot and drunk it all. Nic set the wineglass down and mentally preparing herself for what comes next. Quinn turned and noticed her empty wineglass. She looked at Quinn and he immediately know something was wrong.“You would want to read this.” Quinn looked at Nic with frightened look. He finally said, “sign it to me, please.” Nic nodded. She looked down at the text message and signed, “Quinn, you are my best friend. I knew you were in love with me for a while but I don’t love you like that way. I am very much in love with my girlfriend. I think its best for you to not contact me for a while. I will text you when I am ready. Goodbye.” Nic’s head looked up when she heard broken angry cry coming from him. Tears flowing freely down Quinn face. He ran to his bathroom in his bedroom and slammed the door. Nic ran after her yelling “Quinn”, but it goes unheard because he is Deaf. Nic was too late to stop the door from locking. Nic puts her head against the door, crying, texting him but realized that his phone was still in the kitchen.

Damn you Carli. Damn you. Nic watched the door, hoping Quinn will come out of that forsaken bathroom. Nic sigh, sat down on his bed facing the bathroom and hallway doors. Looking around the room and smiled to herself. Clothes loosely piled up near the shelves with baskets, movies and lesbian books stacked from floor to ceiling against the wall facing her.. She proceed to look on her right at the walls covered with pictures of all friends and family. She frowned when she spot pictures with Carli. Nic’s eyes looked back at the bathroom door, Babe, please come out.

Hours later, Nic jumped up off the bed as soon she heard the bathroom door opens and ran to wrap her arms around Quinn. As soon Nicole was done hugging her, he looks in Nicole’s emerald forest eyes looking back at her with worry. “Nic, I can’t do this.” Nic got scared and looked deeply into his eyes, “What you mean?” Quinn walked around her to the bed and sat down, “I mean being here. Everywhere reminds me of her. I need to get out of here.” Nic stood in spot and took a deep breath, “Okay, what do you want to do?” He sighed and fall back flat on his bed. He felt Nic sitting beside her moment later. He propped on his elbows, noticing the wary worried look on Nic’s face. He reached out with his left hand touching Nic’s elbow, “Hey.” She slowly looked over her shoulder, her eyes finally reaching his stormy grey eyes. He made a fist with his left hand and put on his chest, making a circular movement, sorry. She shook her head vehemently. “Don’t be.” He sat up and wrapped his left arm around her, “Thank you for being here.” She tearfully nodded, “Anytimes.” He smiled sadly.

Quinn walked back in the living room with two beers in one hand and bowl of popcorn in another. “Perfecting timing, Pride just scored,” Nic signed as she grabbed the bowl of popcorn. The soccer game Orlando Pride v. Washington Spirit was on T.V. “Sweet,” he signed as he took a health gulp of his beer. As the game was about to end, he tapped Nic’s shoulder to get her attention. She looked at him as she ate some popcorn. “Do you think if I can go to your Aunt’s ranch for a while?” “Yeah, you know Aunt Jessy loves you. I’ll give her a call sometimes tomorrow but I’ll tell you what she will say. ‘C’mon slowpoke, whatcha waiting for.’” Nic smiles at him. He smiled right back surprising her by hugging her tightly. 

The next two weeks has been hectic with packing and making sure everything will transfer to Lake Skippingstone in Texas. Dylann, a friend of theirs since college and works with Nic at the police station. Dylann went to see if the truck has arrived. Quinn and Nic looked around the room. "Dang, wasn’t expecting to be finished with all of this so fast," Quinn signed. "I know," Nic signed and turned her back to hide her disappointment. She putting few books in the box as she looks at Quinn pulling the bed apart. He felt the floor vibrates with each stomp, he looks over at the door but before he saw Dylann, his eyes caught Nic’s eyes. Nic diverted her eyes to the door leaving him wondering what went through Nic’s mind that makes her eyes looks so sad. “The truck is here,” Dylann signed. “Thank you for all you have done here. You really are the best,” Quinn signed to Dylann. “No problem, anything for you,” Dylann winked. Nic watched the interaction between these two, did they ever date? Quinn went back to pulling bed apart. Nic heard Dylann laughed and looked at her to question what was funny. “No. The answer is no. He and I never fancied each other,” Dylann spoke. She laughed harder when Nic’s face turned red.

Livvy, Dylann’s girlfriend, who brought the truck from the Uhaul place came inside, crossed the floor from the door and kissed Dylann hello with a squeeze on her ass. “Hey girlfriends and gent!!” Hello chorus around the room. “Quinn, you ready to pack up the truck,” Livvy asked. “Hell yeah, let’s pack it up,” Dylann signed, "I'm hungry. Quinn, can't wait for the pizza and beer!" Quinn chuckled, “Then lets load up the truck!” The four packed up the truck quickly than Quinn thought. Damn, I am really leaving this place, He looked around at his friends laughing, I am really lucky to have them in my life. “Wow you guys, we did good. Uhmm...before I go treat y’all to pizza and beer, Nic, I have one more favor to ask.” The four looked at each other and nodded. “Okay,” Nic nodded. Quinn pulled out a clipper, “will you please shave my hair off?” “WHAT? WHAT THE HECK FOR,” the four exclaimed? “I am leaving this place with a fresh start and you all know how I move forward to new places.” Nic gently wrapped his hand that held the clipper, “Yes, I will.” Quinn sat on the house’s front steps as Nic sits behind him and puts her legs on either side of him. Nic ran her fingers through his medium, beautiful, wavy and silky dirty blonde hair. She spoke, “Livvy, ask him if he’s 100% certain.” Livvy interpreted what Nic said. Quinn turned around and his smoky grey eyes met her emerald forest eyes, and nodded. She turned on the clipper and began to shave away the hair. With each hair that drops around Quinn, a smile and tears radiantly came on his face as Dylann holding Livvy watching them. 

Moment later, Quinn ran his hand over his head feeling nothing but skin. “Thank you Nic, means a lot.” Nic nod her welcome as a sad smile slowly move across her face. “Okay, y’all let’s grab some pizza and beer,” Quinn cheered! Nic stayed on the steps as the three went in the house to gather their stuff. Dylann and Livvy were the first to get out of the house walking to the car. Dylann stopped beside Nic, “Will you ever tell him?” “Tell him what,” Nic looks up at her. Dylann’s head motioned toward the house, “You know,” then proceed to join Livvy at the car.

Quinn finally walked out, turned around to lock the door. Nic still sitting at the step, looking up at him. After the door surely is locked, he turned around and step down the steps until he sat beside Nic. “Hey, you okay,” he asked. “C’mon, that's the question I should be asking you not the other way around.” Both chuckled. He looked around the neighborhood, all the memories he made here. “Yeah, I will be okay. I got to be, don't I,” he said as he tilted his head. Nic stood up and held her hand out, “You definitely will be. I'll make sure of that.” He squeezed her hand and stood.. “Alrighty, you ready,” Nic signed one handed because the other hand is interlaced tightly with Quinn’s. “Yep.” The two walked down and joined the others. The four went to Mazzilino’s Pizzeria one last time. 

The alarm went off at four am, Nic slammed the wretched loud alarm off. She twisted and turned her body around and look at her sleeping mate. Her eyes soak in Quinn sleeping peacefully on his back with his right arm looped over his head. He looks so beautiful. He stirred and opened his eyes, she looked away. He twisted his head to look at her, patted the bed. Vibration got her attention and she looked at him “Good morning, how did you sleep,” he asked. She stretched as she yawned, “I slept well, you?" He nodded, "Slept great for the first time in a long time. Thank you for letting me crash here. Should have waited before I took my bed apart." She laughed and signed, "True but this gave us more time together. I can’t believe you will be leaving in an hour.” She teared up and she got out of bed so fast that Quinn sat up and called out, “Nic!” Nic stopped, wrapped her arms around her chest, and turned around. His smoky grey eyes searched her emerald forest eyes. Her tear streaked face caused him to get out of the bed, signing, “It is not the end of the world.” She nodded, “I know. I know. Its just that I’ll miss you.” He woefully smiled, “Don’t forget to text me once in a while, I mean it is your aunt I am living at.” She ruthfully grinned, “I won’t forget.” They hugged. The alarm went off causing Nic to jump and scared Quinn. She stomped around and turned off the alarm. “Sorry, I forgot I hit snooze.” He let out a belly laugh and she commit that sound to memory. 

They took turn to the bathroom taking care of business and getting dressed. Nic went to the kitchen since she went first. She took down two coffee mug and one travel mug, started coffee, and raid the refrigerator. As soon she placed the eggs and vegetables on the counter, her hands gripped the counter as tears freely fell. Quinn walked out of the bedroom and froze as he stepped into the kitchen. He noticed Nic’s shoulders slumped and shaking indicating that she was crying. He went over and put his arms around her shoulders. He held her, squeezing her, crying along with her. He brought his hands up in front of Nic’s face and signed, “Hey, don’t cry.” She turned around. “I know, I am trying. It just sucks that you won’t be around when I have a hard day at work or The Walking Dead is on.” He nodded, “I know but thank goodness for Facetime, eh? We can always do that. I know it wouldn’t be the same. I just have to be happy that you will be with me for Thanksgiving. Right?” “Hell yeah.,” she smiled and hugged him. 

The jeep is filled with remaining boxes, the moving truck already left the day before. Nic handed the coffee travel mug to Quinn, "that is my one and only travel mug, don't lose it," she threatened mockingly.. "Wow, I feel special to be in possession of THE coffee mug," he signed as she laughed, "okay, I better hit the road. Thank you for everything. I'll miss you." They hugged one more. "Please text me when you pull over for pit stops and when you arrive to Aunt Jessy, okay," asked Nic. "Alright alright, I will do that. I promise. May I go, Mom," Quinn playfully asked. "Oh gets outta here," Nic signed. He got in the jeep, cranked it up, start driving down the driveway. He puts his hand out of the jeep roof, making handshape "I love you". He could see Nic’s hand made an I love you handshape in his rearview mirror. 

Few days later and last few hundred miles on a bright sun on a cloudless day, Quinn drove onto an exit looking for a gas station. I cannot believe I'm almost there. Music blastly vibrate all over the jeep as he dances to the beat. He found a gas station, got the jeep filled up, and got few snacks and drinks, then he drove back onto the highway. The phone buzzed as a new text message appeared on the screen, "Your room is all set, drive safe and look forward to see you. - A. Jessy." And another text came after, "It's bizarrely weird not having you next door, I have had a hell of a day. Please text me when you get to the ranch safely. Xo, Nic." Quinn sets the phone down and survey the land as the jeep happily drives along. 

Welcome to Rainbow Kekipi sign stood there as Quinn slowed the jeep down. I'm finally here. Finally free. He pressed the gas pedal down along the bare dirt path leading to the two story ranch house several miles in. As he get closer, he can see a well round lady with silver hair shining in the Texas sun. Aunt Jessy stood on the porch with mug in her hand. Jessy waved when he finally pulled the jeep to a full stop. "Welcome home handsome," Aunt Jessy signed while stepping down steps from the beautiful wrapped around porch. 

Quinn opened and stepped out of the jeep, “Aunt Jessy!!!” He took a long strides and picked Aunt Jessy up in a big hug. Jessy held on to him, gave him a peck of a kiss on his forehead. He finally put Aunt Jessy down, “Thank you for welcoming me into your home.” “Anytime hun, it is your home too.” Quinn and Jessy went to get the boxes out and in the house.  
The last box found its new place on top of the other boxes. He flopped down on a queen thick mattress bed. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and hit the home button. The home screen was a picture of Nic sticking her pierced tongue out as she signed I love you. He laughed at the picture realizing that Nic took his phone sometimes during the night and changed the wallpaper. He didn’t mind having her face as his home wallpaper. He tapped on the text icon and he hit her text button to Nic’s message. “Hey Nic! Sorry I didn't text sooner when I got here but I'm here safe. Thank you for everything. I mean it girl. And thank you for your amazing bed you left here. Hahaha. G'night babe. Xo” Not a minute later he received a text message, “Anything for a number one neighbor of mine. Treat my bed the way you treat me and you shall have no problem ;). Gnight, Xo.”  
The truck finally arrived the next morning with exhausted ladies. Dylann and Livvy were happy to see Quinn and Aunt Jessy with two coffee mugs ready for them. All of them sat on the porch watching the sun rise over the treetops. Quinn took a sip of his blonde coffee when a strong memory flashed by his eyes…  
Fall dusk cloaked around the small town of Rivercreek. Leaves fluttering about on the ground as the breeze wrap around Quinn. Goosebumps crept up the fair skinned when he stepped out of the jeep. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The dark cedar door opened and a hand pulled him inside and the door closed behind them. Diane, Quinn’s girlfriend, started kissing him, walking him back to the bedroom which was around the corner from the front door. “God, baby, I have missed you,” Diane signed as she unbutton his plaid shirt. “I missed you too, been too long,” he signed as he watched her unbutton. She shoved down his sweat pant and underwear while he unclasped Diane’s bra. They were in a fevered rush to be intimately naked. They resumed kissing and went vertical on the bed. He was on the top, kissing Diane’s jawline down to the neck as his hand traveled slowly down to her clit. She decided to sit up and let his clit meet Diane’s and ride her. “Are you trying to fuck me like you’re a man,” Diane signed, causing him to stop and look down. “What the hell?” The intimacy was gone the minute Diane said that. They proceed to get dressed. Diane kissed Quinn as nothing happened and told her, “Wendy is on her way, I am sorry but you have to go.” Quinn said, “I know.” They went to the front door and Diane walked him to the jeep. He opened the door, got in, and closed the door. He cranked the jeep up and roll the window down. Diane leaned in and kissed him passionately. “I love you.” “I love you too.” He backed up the driveway then turned around to get on the street. That was the moment he realized he was actually a transgender.  
A tap on Quinn’s shoulder startled him causing his blonde liquid to take a dive onto his lap. “OW!” He got up and dance the pain away. The three girls were laughing their asses off. “You should have seen your face,” Dylann signed but her hands were bouncing like a trampoline with laughters. “Oh shut up, hahaha,” Quinn signed with blushes on his face, “ready to unload and start the day?” “Let’s, these old legs of mine will not go fast like you three but we will have it done,” Aunt Jessy signed as she went to the truck. All four of them got all of the unloadings and unpackings done in record time. “Wow y’all, who is tired and hungry, shows of hands,” Aunt Jessy asked. Quinn, Dylann, and Livvy raised their hands. Aunt Jessy laughed, “Okay, the two of you will help me in the kitchen making dinner while one of you take a shower, then we can take turns because we stank!”

While Quinn was upstairs being first taking a shower, Jessy took the opportunity to talk to Dylann and Livvy. "So tell me, do either one of you know what is going on?" Dylann and Livvy shared a look and Jessy saw it. "You do know! Tell me!!" Livvy walked over near the hall so she can keep watch for him as Dylann gets ready to tell Jessy. Dylann took a long, deep sigh then said, "He told Carli that he is a trans and that he loves her. Chrisi shut her out cold." Aunt Jessy squeezed her eyes shut, I knew it. He've been in love with her for a long time. She looks up at the ceiling, Quinn, I'm so sorry your heart hurts. “Quinn told me that he had been in love with Carli from the start but almost lost him the first time he told her. he nearly lost himself that first time. I really can’t believe he did it again. I am really glad you took him in. He needs this open space. He needs to find herself again,” said Dylann, “Just take care of him, will you Jessy?” Jessy nodded as Livvy signaled that Quinn was coming down. He walked in and looked at the girls, “Are y’all done talking about me?” The three talked over each other trying to cover up. “It’s okay, I know y’all love me,” Quinn smiled. They all start walking toward each other to do group hug but he stopped them, “I am not taking another shower, y’all stink!” “Oh fine, Livvy, c’mon and take a shower together,” Dylann laughed as she hold Livvy’s hands and went upstairs.  
Quinn walked across the room and gave Jessy a big squeezing hug. Jessy step back and held his right hand and said, “I am so sorry she broke your heart again. She isn't the one for you. Don't ask me how I know but she isn’t.” Quinn bowed his head, “Thank you and I know.” Jessy smiled and pulled him into another hug. They hugged a while then Jessy wiped her tears away and said, “The girls has been up in the shower for a while, hahahaha, what do you say we start and finish dinner?” He smiled through his tears and nodded. They went cooking.  
Dylann and Livvy stayed for few days and tonight was their last night before heading back to Peach state. They just finished their hamburgers and corn that was cooked off of the grill. They sat around the fire with beer in their hands. They talked and laughed over jokes and memories. As Quinn sat there watching Dylann and Livvy bantering back and forth over a memory of when they first met. He felt a twinge of jealousy of their relationship but knows that what they have is what He wants from his future partner. Livvy saw him before he looked away. Livvy spoke into Dylann’s ear, “Baby, can I talk to Quinn alone?” Dylann nodded, kissed Livvy, and stood up, “I’m going inside to clean up. I’ll be back.” Livvy got up and sat in front of Quinn. “Whats wrong? And don’t say nothing because I can see your brain working overtime.” He looked at her, “You are so lucky you found someone you can go home to, love with, fight and made up, grow together, say nothing together, travel with, everything. I want that.” Quinn looks away but Livvy grabbed and squeezed his hands. Livvy waited until his eyes makes contact with hers. When Livvy got his attention, she let his hands go and signed, “You will. Life has a funny way of telling you who belong in your life and who doesn’t. Right now, who you think is the one for you is not who life wants you to have. I’m sorry but it is true. Carli,” Quinn startled and asked, “how did you know?” Livvy sighed, “Don’t be mad...Nic told us. She was so pissed that Carli did what she did. Carli is not who you think she is. She played you. She wanted you to feel exactly what you felt and decided it was enough. You were her game.” Quinn squeezed his hands into a fist, quietly sobbed, “I know. I was just blind. Thought it was what love is supposed to be like. It isn’t. I know that now. I just am mad at myself. I hate that I allowed myself to be played.” Livvy squeezed his knee and nodded. “I am sorry.” “Me too. I think I better go to bed. I’ll see you in the morning,” Quinn stood up and hugged Livvy. Dylann came outside and hugged Quinn good night. Livvy and Dylann watched him go inside. “He okay,” Dylann asked. Livvy shrugs, “Yeah, I think he will be.” They both made sure the fire went out before turning in for the night. 

Months has gone by since Dylann and Livvy left. Things has finally gotten normal for Quinn. It took him a while to get used to the ranch’s life. What helped him get through these days was the fresh air when he worked outside working with other men or when he gets a text or a call from Nic. Today was no different. His phone vibrated signaling that he got a text. He took his gloves off and pulled the phone out of his back pocket. “Hey neighbor, Facetime tonight?” Quinn smiled and hit reply. “Hell yes! After supper?” “It’s on, see you tonight. Xo” He smiled so big that Aunt Jessy no longer have to ask who the smile was for.  
After supper, he grabbed himself a cold one and got comfortable on the couch. He hits facetime to call Nic. Nic answered within seconds. “HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!” He laughed when he sees Nic waving like a lunatic. “HEY! I missed you! ” They chatted for hours catching up. “I'm sorry it's getting late and I have an early shift tomorrow. I’ll text you. I miss you,’ said Nic. “I miss you too, go sleep, and I’ll text you.” Quinn signed as he got up from the couch, carrying his phone to his room. “Tell Aunt Jessy I say hi.” “Will do...gnight, love you.” He saw a Nic’s face muscle twitch just when she said that but did not elaborate. “Love you too,” Nic said then she hung up. Quinn went to his bathroom, wondering why Nic’s face looked like she was in pain. He shrugged it off and decided to take a hot bath. He took along a book for him to read as his body relaxes around the warm espom water. He was reading Infinite Loop by Meghan O’Brien.  
The bath water was getting cold but the timing was good because he just finished reading, closed it and threw it down harshly enough the pages fell apart at the seam. It isn't real. None of it. The love do not exist. I'm better off an old maid. He got up and grabbed a towel to wrap himself in, walked to the window looking out the pasture. I want to read without being angry. When will it end? He took a big deep sigh. He went to sleep hoping the brain will stop the rerun of disappointment.  
Quinn’s hope worked since he slept through the night. It was five o’clock in the morning when he got up and got dressed. He went downstairs to start breakfast. Aunt Jessy walked in the kitchen, “How is it you beat me here but thank you for the coffee!!” Quinn laughed, “It is fair since you spoil me rotten.” They joked back and forth but they worked really well together like they waltz their entire life. They were comfortable with each other enough to eat their breakfast in silence. They fixed themselves lunch and packed them along with bottles of water and lemonades. They went to the barn and saddled the horses. They went up the mountain because it was time to bring down the cattles. By lunchtime the cattles were already near the ranch. They decided they would dismount and eat on the hill overlooking the ranch. By dusk, Aunt Jessy told him to go rest up since it was his turn to turn down the hay for the horses. Quinn gladly took that opportunity to go clean up before bed.  
He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He closed the curtain to let water heat up. As the water was running, he stood in front of the mirror. He looks right back at himself. The top of his head has short brunette hair. He has not shave his beard so it has gone somewhat wild. His body is toned and the sun helped even out the two big scars where his breasts used to be. He tried to smile but the frown was so strong as tears drips right off his chins onto the bathroom counter.. I am really stupid. Why did I let myself fall for that? Everyone knows to not fall for their best friend. He turned around, moved the shower curtain and stepped in. The water was scalding hot but he was so numb to the heat. He slid down the wall and sat. That's when he couldn't tell if it was tears or water that's wetting his face. He sobbed.  
Aunt Jessy was beside the bathroom listening to him crying. She texted Nic moment ago asking her what she should do. The phone beeped and the message was “Let him cry. He has to feel this through. Just make chocolate chip cookies. Give him a hug for me. Love you.” Aunt Jessy sighed and sent up a prayer.  
‘Lord, I know you know all and everything but please wrap your love around him so he can feel your love. So he can feel he is enough. Please. In Jesus’s name I pray, amen.”  
Quinn came downstairs the next morning feeling really exhausted from all these crying. His sense of smell came to a full alert. Chocolate chip cookies! He head straight to the kitchen and saw Aunt Jessy plating these fresh out of the oven cookies. Quinn tapped Aunt Jessy on the shoulder, “How did you know? This is exactly what I need! Thank you,” he signed one handed as he chewed on a cookie. “Truth is I didn't… I heard you last night and I wanted to make your day little better than your night had been. I texted Nic. She told me this is your go to so I made them. Hope that is okay?” He smiled as he thought Damn, Nic knows me well. He nodded with a smile feeling much better than he did the entire night. The whole day he started to get the sense of happiness as he works on the ranch alongside Aunt Jessy. By nightfall he went to bed with content smile on his face.  
He woke up to the dark room, the sun just yet start peeking at the treetops, he got up to get dressed. It was becoming a routine for him. He went down the steps and out on his boots and jean jacket. He went to the barn and greet Hercules and Kahlan. They both neighs in response. He grabbed wheelbarrow and shovel to clean their stalls. First he opened the gates and let Hercules and Kahlan gallop to pasture. He smiles as he watched them run. He cleaned the stalls and filled their feeding water buckets. 

Thanksgiving was two weeks away and Quinn cannot wait to see Nic. It has been a long time since he have seen her. They have FaceTime few times and daily texts but it wasn't the same. Aunt Jessy laughed as she watched Quinn counting down the days.. Nic is really good for his soul. I wonder….

Two weeks went in a blur with all these routines Quinn wakes up and fall asleep to. The sun rose over the farm hitting his window brightly that it was enough to wake him up. A smile formed on him face knowing it is D Day! Nic is coming today!!!! He sprang out of him bed and went to his dresser to pick out the perfect outfit. He went through him clothes, piling them up as an ant hill in rejection. Finally he chose red plaid long sleeve to go with jeans that has ripped hole at the knees. Excitedly he donned them and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Aunt Jessy chuckles as she listened to the quick yet heavy steps coming down the stairs. She turned around as soon she hears the steps approaching the kitchen. “Whoa there! Nic won't be here for another hour so where is the fire?” “I just can not wait for her to get here. It has been four months since I have seen her,” Quinn signed so excitedly that he nearly tripped over his own feet trying to get to the refrigerator. Aunt Jessy grabbed him and stilled him, “You okay,” she asked as she laughed. Quinn goofly nodded and opened the door to get french vanilla creamer. Aunt Jessy proceed to pour him a cup of coffee and set it beside him. “Thanks.” he mixed his coffee that contains two spoons of sugar and french vanilla creamer. He took a sip and sigh of complete content. 

Quinn could see the dust flying up toward the house and he jumps out of the rocking chair and ran down to meet the truck. Nic grinned when she saw Quinn running toward her. She stops the truck, put it in park, jumps out and grabs him as she slammed in for a hug. They hugged for a long time until Nic stepped back and ran her hands over his head and beard. “I love it!” He grinned shyly. Nic looked over his shoulder which caused him to look around and saw Jessy walking toward them. “Aunt Jessy!” Nic squeezed her and spoke softly, “Thank you for taking care of him.” Jessy repilied softly, “Of course baby.” While they were hugging, Quinn opened the backseat and grabs Nic’s stuff. “I am going to put them in the room across from mine.” Nic nods over Aunt Jessy’s shoulder. He disappears inside the house. Nic pulls away from Aunt Jessy, “How are you? How is he?” “I am good. He had been doing well but he is definitely going to be better with you here. He couldn't wait for you to get here. Its a good thing. How are you,” Aunt Jessy asked as they walk up to the house. “I am good,” Nic smiled but her eyes says something else. “Are you,” Aunt Jessy asked. Nic hesitates but then nods, “I am.” Quinn walked up and wrapped his arm behind Nic’s back. “I am so happy you are here!!” Nic looks at him with a smile, “Me too.” Aunt Jessy slips away from the room while Nic and Quinn was looking at each other and smiling. Nic exclaimed, “Let me look at you!” She got in front of him, holding his hands in the air, looking up and down his body. “WOW! You’re all muscles and tan!” He laughed, “Yep, that is what happened when you live on a farm.” “I see you have not lost that smartass mouth of yours,” Nic chuckles.

Three of them decided to have dinner outside. Nic and Jessy sat on the porch watching Quinn grilling away their steaks and corn on the cobs. “He has truly changed a lot since he came here on the farm. More confidence in himself. He got comfortable to a point where he felt safe not wearing his shirt around the men. They respect him. This is good for him,” Jessy said as she watched Nic admiring Quinn. He turned his head around over his shoulder and smiled. “I have not seen him smile like this in long time,” Nic spoke softly. She felt a hand on top of hers, she looked over and saw Jessy smiling. “Have you told him,” Jessy whispered. “Not yet,” Nic looked back at him, “Its too soon.” He walked back with a tray of food, signing one handed, “Dinner is ready!” He sets the tray down on the table and saw the faces on the ladies. “Everything okay?” The ladies quickly assured him everything was okay. Nic stood up, “Do you want a beer?” Quinn nodded. He watched her walk inside. He looked down at Jessy, “Why is she sad?” Jessy thought to herself, He sees right through her, “Why don’t you ask her?” He looked up when Nic walked back with his beer. “Thanks,” he wrapped his fingers around the beer, grazing her fingers. He noticed Nic’s chest moved subtly, her eyes dilated, and her lips parted just a little bit. He decided to ask her later. They sat down and ate their dinner. 

Nic and Quinn washing dishes since Jessy has gone up to bed. Quinn handed over the last dish he washed to Nic. She wrapped the towel and dry the plate. Quinn took the opportunity to ask her, “Hey, why were you sad earlier?” Nic stopped drying, put down the plate and towel, and sighed. She picked up her beer and drank the last few drops. Quinn had his back to the counter, arms crossed, patiently waiting for her. She went to throw away her bottle thinking, God, I am scared. She walked back and sat down in a chair across from him. She was shaking so badly Quinn walked over, bended his knees to put his hand on her lap. “Whatever it is, I am always here,” Quinn signed. She placed her hand on top of his hand that is on top of her lap. “I know. I am not ready to share just yet. I will as soon as I am ready. Okay?” Quinn nodded and turned his hand over to squeeze her hand. 

Over the next few weeks, Quinn and Nic moved seamlessly around the farm. Quinn would occasionally look over where Nic was. She could feel him so she turned and caught his eyes. He smiled and waved. She grinned and waved back. Quinn walked toward Nic, “Doing okay?” “I have forgotten how much work this takes” she wipes sweat off of her forehead. He pulled out his bandana out of his back pocket and handed it to her. “Thanks.” He nodded as walked toward the barn door and Nic was right behind him. He leaned against the door frame gazing out the field. “I felt like that in the beginning, now its like a part of me. I don’t think I’ll ever leave.” Nic put her hand behind his shoulder, rubbing, as she signed one handed, “This is the happiest I have ever seen you in a long time.” He looked at her ever so gently that she felt goosebumps traveling up her body. They knew something has shifted in that moment. He put his arm behind her and his hand cupping her hip pulling her close to him. She moved without hesitation. Their head moved close but right before their lips met, his eyes searched hers to see if it was okay. Her eyes twinkles in the sun and that was his sign. Their lips met softly like a feather. It felt like forever but it was just a few seconds. He moved his head back and sees that her eyes were still closed and her lip was smiling. 

Nic’s brain was in overdrive, did that just really happened? He kissed me. She opened her eyes and see his worried face. “Regret.” he asked. She placed her left hand on his shagged cheek, “No, you?” He shook his head and a smile slowly grew on his beautiful face. She got on the tip of her toes and kissed him. He held her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and she locked her feet behind his hip. He carried her inside the barn so they can have privacy. Quinn found a bench and sat her there. Her hands on top of his shoulder, sitting up straight to catch her breath. Quinn’s lips caressed her neck and nipped the collar bone. She gasped and thought to herself that she need to say something before any of this goes any further. 

She tapped his shoulder and her other hand gently turn his head up so they can make eyes contact. His eyebrows furrowed together, “You okay?” She took a deep breath, “do you remember few weeks ago I was really sad and I told you I would tell you when I am ready?” He nodded. “Well, I am ready. Before we continue this..whatever this is...I have to tell you that…” she jumped off the bench and created small distance between her and Quinn. “I have fallen in love with you. I have always love you. When we first met 9 years ago at that crazy Christmas gathering. I stood all by myself because I didn’t know anyone and I did not know sign language” He leaned against the bench, crossed his arm, and nodded. “Until you. You walked over to me with that smirk on your face. You grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. Needlessly I did not know that you were Deaf and I kept blabbing away. You looked at me with an adoration. Finally the music ended, we kept dancing, that was when I knew you were different. From there our friendship grew. You taught me sign language. You were there when my parents was killed in the car accident. I was there alongside with you on your transgender journey. I love you then. I love you now. I want you. I don’t know where you are right now and how you are feeling but I want you to know how I feel about you.” 

She wrung her hands as she watched emotions play over his face. “Please say something.” His tongue ran over his lips as he pondered on everything she just said. He finally looked up, stood up and walked over to her. He stilled her hands. She bit her lips and watched him searching her face. Finally he let her hands go to sign. “Over the last few months I have been here on this beautiful farm, I have a lot of time to think. Like really think. I went over on all of my friends and how they have been a part of my life. That is how I realize what I felt for Carli was just a desperation to not lose her because she has been a better part of my life for a long time. All the sudden her girlfriend came along and Carli forgot about me. When I look back over the span of time she and I have been friends, this was not the first time. I realized I fought for her attention when I shouldn’t.” A tear slipped from Nic’s eyes and it has gone unnoticed. “Then you...you have been a part of my life for 9 years. I remember that night too. But there was moment that stood out when I thought about you here on this farm. It was the day I came out of surgery and obviously drugged up, I remember you being there. You held my hand.” “Wait, you remember that?” Quinn took one of her hand, “yeah I do. I felt a jolt of energy every time. Then when I got home from the hospital, you were there everyday taking care of me. We fought several times but you stayed. You stayed. You have shown me what ‘relationship’ looks like. Now, you being here with me, I have never felt whole. You complete me.”

Quinn pulled her into a hug and then his lip at her ear, “I love you”. She gasped and squeezed him to let him know she heard him. They pulled back to kiss. It was gentle then it turned into a passionate kiss. Quinn’s palms held either side of her face and kissed her one more time. “I want to make love with you but not here. Not our first time.” His hand slid down to her hand and they walked out of the barn. Aunt Jessy was sitting in the rocking chair on the porch when she saw them walking toward the house. Their joined hands did not go unnoticed. She smiled and knew all is right in the world.


End file.
